eye of the tiger
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: fem naruto kakashi story. takes place before the third part of the chunin exames. Kakashi had nothing to live for, noone to serve. the last of the Newmaki blood line had died. or did they? master/servent story.
1. Chapter 1

Eye of the Tiger

The third Hokage sat behind his desk as his shinobi all filed into the room. Hyate Gekko had been brutally murdered sometime last night. And everyone wanted to know the whys, and the whos, of the mans death. Many of the men, and women in the room were all friends and comrads of the young man. Many had never met the man before, but were still upset about his death. He had been one of them. One of the defenders of the that reason alone someone would die for his death.

As soon as everyone was inside the building the old man started his meeting. First starting by thanking the shinobi for assembling so quickly, then followed with the news of Hyate's death. The people who didn't know of his death all started to cry, and curse. It was one of the things about the people of the leaf village that the seventy three year old man found endearing. Even the most battle hardened man would cry if a comrade fell in the line of duty.

Once the room was relativly calm again the old man delivered the next bit of bad news. Orochimaru was alive, and he was somewhere in the village. Everyone got very quiet as the room was suddenly filled with the killing intent of over three hundred ninjas. The old man sighed and was about to carry on when someone asked why Orochimaru was there. Before the Hokage could answer one of his former teamates answered for him. "We believe that he is after Uchiha Sauske." Homura said.

Kakashi tensed. He had been afraid that that was what he would hear and now there it was. It made him uneasy to hear that one of his students could be lost to him because of someone's thirst for power. Sarutobi studied Kakashi as he listened to those words. It had to be hard on the man to hear that. But the bitter truth of the matter was that Sauske was nothing but bait to lure in the snake sanin's real target. Uzu Uzumaki the late fourth Hokage's only living heir. The container for the nine tailed fox demon that had attacked the village thirteen years ago.

"Actually, that is'nt true.-" Sarutobi said as he steepled his fingers on the table in front of him. Everyone looked at him. Hamura frowned. "Then who?" Anko a burgany haired kinochi growled. "He is after the fouth Hokage's heir." Sarutobi said as his eyes continued to study Kakashi. Beside him Iruka Umino looked uneasy.

"The forth Hokage's heir? The fourth Hokage had a kid but the kid died the same day it was born!" Hamura snapped. Sarutobi had always been crazy. But to suggest that Orochimaru was in the village for a dead kid was just too much. Sarutobi turned and snarled something at the man that had him shutting up really fast.

It was around then that Jiraiya walked into the room-wearing an Anbu outfit and being followed by several other Anbu- behind a hands-on-drop-dead-gorgous thirteen year old girl with long silver-platnum blond hair that hung to the small of her back, she was wearing an black cotton shirt without sleeves over a red mesh shirt, torn black jeans, fingerless gloves like Kakashi always wore, and combat boots with heels. She was a strikeing vision in those threads.

The girl stopped in front of the table and stared at the Hokage who was staring right back at her. The two looked like they were sizing each other up. Sarutobi was the first to say something. "It's good to see you, my queen." The man was smiling as he said those words. The girl nodded politly in his direction to aknowledge that she had heard him. Sarutobi smiled again as he stood up and walked around the table and stood in front of the girl. "Do you know why I asked you to come here, my lady?" Sarutobi asked as he lifted the girls chin so that she was looking him in the eye since she would'nt look at him on her own.

She said nothing merly nodded slightly. Hamura came up out of his seat and slammed his hands down on the table; hard and snarled, "There is no way that that girl is the fourth Hokage's daughter! The fourth Hokage's child is dead! That girl is an imposter. You should have her lying tongue cut out, and then have her publicly exicuted!" the man yelled. Sarutobi wrapped his arms protectively around the girl when she looked like she was frightened. Jiraiya and the Anbu that had come in with the girl all tensed and got ready to move if their leader needed them.

"You would like that, would'nt you Homura? Since your the one who sent that asassin to kill her thirteen years ago." Sarutobi sneered at his former teamate, and friend. He would like to kill the fool for making the child suffer, but knew that there was little point to doing so. Uzu was no wilting flower no matter how fragil she may look. The kid had a sadistic streak a mile deep. He and the Anbu would know; they had suffered her wrath on more than one occasion.

Like the last time they had played a practical joke on her and dyed everything in her room pink, her curtains, her clothes, her rugs, hell they had even gone so far as to paint her place the same hidious color and decorated everything with ribbons and bows. In retaliation she had waited until the Anbu and Sarutobi had all just returned to the village after a long mission and had switched out the regular coffee with decafe, spiked with ink that dyed their mouths dark purple, and enough latcitives to keep them out of cammision for almost a week. That had been the last time anyone had tried to match wits with her.

The mere memeory of that occasion still reduced many of his men to tears and others to paranoid nervous wrecks. The day that they had dubbed Judgment Day.

Hamura's eyes widened in suprise and he started to studder as his face turned red with anger. "Careful Sarutobi, or I'll let it slip about who your little _whore_ really is. You might be able to fight me, but what about everyone else in the village? Do you plan to kill them to protect that, that _bitch _too?" Hamura growled. If looks could kill then Hamura would be dead. Sarutobi looked like he was about to slit the man's throat for calling the girl such colorful names.

"Go ahead." Sarutobi said as he pulled the girl closer to him just in case. Hamura smirked at the Hokage and looked at the girl who was staring at him warily. "Kyubbi no Kitsune, the great nine tailed fox stands before us in her true form. I say we kill the bitch before she can influence anyone else." Hamura said. The room had been quiet before. Everyone was curious to see where this fight was going. And now that they knew everyone begain to buzz with curious questions and outrage.

Kakashi cocked his head to the side, was'nt Naruto the demon container? And if so then why did Hamura believe that the fourth Hokage's daughter was the demon? Unless.....was the girl actually Naruto? If Hamura had sent an asassin after the kid the same day that she was born then it would stand to reason that Sarutobi would take the girl into hiding for her own safety.

Kakashi shifted his position and stood. "Is this kid Naruto? Really Minato-sensei's daughter?" Kakashi asked as he stared at the kid. Her facial features were almost an exact match of Naruto's face. Sarutobi nodded and Kakashi smiled at the girl. She looked wary of him. L:ike she didn't trust him now that he knew who she really was. It hurt him to see her look at him like that.

Moving past Sarutobi and his student he walked over to Hamura and before anyone could say anything punched the man in the face, breaking his nose and sending the elderly man tumbling to the floor bleeding and uncounsious. He knew now why the third Hokage had placed her on his team. He was her bodyguard. And that was fine with him.

Today was an eye opener in more than one way. Today had been the day when he had found a new reason to continue to live. His beloved sensei had left him a treasure to protect and care for and by god that was what he was going to do. She was his now, and that was the end of that. Turning to Sarutobi he said, "Have her things sent to my family estate, and I'll see the two of you there later today." The third Hokage smiled at him and nodded. "I'll do that, Kakashi."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about six that evening when Sarutobi and Uzu arrived in front of the Hatake family estate where Kakashi stood leaning against the brick wall that surrounded the place, dressed in a tight short sleeved shirt with mesh sleeves, black leather pants that clung to his legs like a second skin, black boots, with leather bands around his upper arms and a collar around his neck. His head band was missing, replaced by an eye patch and his silver hair had been brushed, and slicked back away from his face but some of the shorter strands still feel in his face. And he wasn't wearing his mask. _Holy hotty with chocolot and sprinkles on top._

To say that Sarutobi was suprised to see him wearing his old work uniform would be an understatment. He almost died on the spot. Super Sex God Kakashi had finally returned and the innocent thirteen year old next to him was going to be in the man's care twenty four seven. Three hundred and sixty five days a year until she was married, or killed. _Dear god help us all_. Sarutobi thought as Kakashi pushed away from the wall and walked over to Uzu and dropped to one knee and took her small hand in his and brought it to his lips and kissed it before turning it over and kissing the inside of her wrist; a sign that he was pledging his loyalty and his life to her service. By doing this he was stripping himself of his dignity, and pride as a man and would be seen as little more than an animal or a slave unless she said other wise.

She now owned him, heart, body and soul. "I welcome you to the home of my clansmen, and pledge to serve you all the days of my life in _any_ way you camand me to. Do you understand?" Kakashi said gently as he studied her. She nodded. Kakashi frowned. She still had'nt spoken, was there something wrong perhaps? Sarutobi smiled at the man, knowing what had put the frown on his face. "She's shy. Uzu he needs you to say the words." Sarutobi said with a reasureing smile.

Uzu. So that was the name of his mistress. _What a cute name._ Kakashi thought with a smile.

Uzu's mouthed an "oh" as she finally understood what Kakashi wanted. "I understand." she said her voice had a soft, lyrical sound. She missed the look of primal triumph that flickered in Kakashi's expression for a moment but was quickly masked when he caught Sarutobi staring at him with a curious expression on his face.

The next thing on their agenda was for Uzu's family crest to be branded into his skin using a strange jutsu that would put the mark of his new master on his skin without harming him. In many ways the jutsu to be used was similar to a sealing jutsu. The mark would only disappear when one of them was dead. Once that was done Sarutobi left after getting a hug from Uzu.

Once Kakashi was alone with Uzu she begain to look uneasy. "Mistress, it's getting late. Would you like to see your new hime? Or maybe you want to eat dinner and get ready for bed?" Kakashi asked curious to know what she wanted him to do. She sighed. "Have you eaten yet?" She asked feeling a little embaressed about her new situation. Kakashi smiled; shook his head and waited for her to move toward the house.

"Okay then. Lets both get something to eat, then we'll go from there." Uzu said as she started past him, then grabbed his hand and gently pulled him along _beside_ her instead of behind her. Kakashi was a little more than suprised by her actions. Most masters treated their servents like animals or like slaves. If she ordered him to do something he would normally be against then he would have no choice but to obey her or the mark that had been placed on him would hurt him.

As soon as they were in the house she paused in the living room. Jesus, it was huge. Everything was neat, clean, and tastfully decorated. The walls were a cream color, with the most lovely paintings that she had ever seen. The tables in the room were cherry wood, in a light finish that made them look like new. There were porcaline vases with fresh cut flowers in them. the floor was covered in a white carpet. The chairs were white with cream colored stripes.

Kakashi watched her as she let go of his hand and moved from one side of the room to another studying the items that he had bought with her in mind. Did she like it? He wondered as she moved back to his side. "It's perfect. Thank you, Kakashi." she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. He stood there both pleased and shocked. She liked it. She hugged him. It made him happy to know that she had liked it enough to touch him.

"Just wait until you see your room and the rest of the house." Kakashi said as she motioned for him to lead the way. He showed her around the whole house. The kitchen was any womans dream. And they had their own hot spring, that Kakashi's father had had the bathroom built around. Her room was the biggest bedroom in the house. Her things had already been unpacked and put away. Shortly after that Kakashi cooked them both something to eat and as they were both sitting down to eat Uzu finally asked the question that had been bothering her.

"Why are'nt you wearing your mask, and head band?" She asked curiously as he sat down across the way from her. Did she not like the way he looked? He wondered and felt a pain in his chest at the thought of not being found appealing to his mistress. "I wanted you to see me as someone other than your jounin sensei. Do you not find me appealing?" he asked as a sudden sadness gripped his heart and started to churn his stomach, almost making him ill.

He had expected her to simply say 'yes' or 'no'. Not get up out of her chair and walk around the table to his side and touch his face lightly. His heart beat sped up at the contact. "I would have to be dead not to find you appealing. Your a very beautiful man. Your strong, fierce, brave, cunning, loyal.....do you get where I'm going with this?" she asked with a smile as she lightly trailed her finger tips along the side of his face. The slight contact tickled him a bit and made his fingers- which had been clutching the arms of his chair- twitch.

The relief he felt at her words caught him off guard. He spoke to her in a different language. Saying, "You honor me, beloved one."

Uzu cocked her head and smiled as Kyuubi translated the words he had just spoken to her. Then returned to her seat and lapsed into silence as they ate. As the dishes had been cleared away, and washed; Uzu made use of the hot spring to bathe. She had just walked out of the bathroom when she ran into Kakashi who had been looking for her. She blushed and stuttered as she tried to tell him that she had taken a bath. Kakash gave her a bemused look. "I'm going to go to bed now, Kakashi." she said as she turned and was about to go to her room but hesitated. Damn it, she could'nt go to sleep without a kiss from someone. It was her bedtime tradition. She could never sleep unless she got a kiss from Sarutobi, or Jiraiya.

Kakashi stood there watchng her. She had the oddest expression on her face. What was she thinking? He was about to ask her what was wrong when she turned around. Her face was a cute pale pink, whatever was on her mind it was enough to make her blush. He waited for her to say something for a second before she spoke. "I cant go to sleep unless I get a kiss from someone. It's a bedtime tradition for me." she said in almost a whisper. Ah, now he understood what was wrong. She wanted to ask him but was too embaressed to do so.

Kakashi reached out and framed her face with his hands and leaned down and covered her mouth with his. Uzu opened her mouth at the soft pressure and was startled when Kakashi slid his tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss. It took a minute to understand what he was doing but now that she thought about what she had said, she realised that....she was an idiot. She had said that she could'nt sleep without a kiss from someone. She had never said what kind of kiss. Kakashi had some what misunderstood her words and was simply trying to give her what she needed to help her sleep. And man, oh man the guy could kiss.

She melted against him as she started to get dizzy, and whimpered. She needed air! She didn't wanna die from air deprivation.

Kakashi heard the soft whimper and lifted his head breaking the kiss. She was panting and trembling slightly. Her eyes had a dazed look to them that was adorable to him. He started to let go of her when her legs buckled and she fell to the floor in a dead faint.

"Oh my god, Uzu! Are you okay!?" Kakashi yelled as he caught her and pulled her against him in a panic. He was probably going to catch hell for this tomorrow.


	2. fierce stom, and curious feelings

After making sure that Uzu was really alright when she woke up ten minutes after she fainted Kakashi was finally able to rest easy. Sort of. He was worried about what was going to happen the next day when they had to go train with Sakura and Sauske. He was'nt that keen to let the two interfere with his mistresses wishs. He knew that he had to teach them but he had other things that he would rather be doing. And those were the reasons that he was unable to sleep until finally dozing off an hour before it was time to wake up. He didn't hear Uzu come into his room before his alarm could go off, and turned it off. She had known how much of the night he had lay awake worrying about her and things, and she wanted him to rest as much as he could. So after turning his alarm off she then made sure that he was nice and comfortable. Pulled the sheet, and comfortor up to his shoulders and left his room just as silently as she had entered.

She left the house shortly after fixing him breakfast, coffee, and left him a note telling him where she was and to get some rest. She still had enough time to get some training done before Sauske teme ruined her day. Just thinking about that prick put her in a bad mood. It was'nt that she hated the boy, it was just that she wanted to beat him to a pulp every time he opened his damn mouth. But refrained from doing so because she had more control than most girls her age.

Making her way to the top of monument mountain she started to do her stretches, when she felt a two chakra signatures heading her way, and quickly transformed herself into a boy mere moments before Gai, and Lee burst out of the thick foilage to the left of her and came to a stop when they spotted her. Gai's eyes widened slightly, and he looked around for signs of Kakashi.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing here so early in the morning?" Lee asked as he moved to stand just a few inches from the girl disguised as a boy. _That's a good question, but I've got one better. Where is Kakashi?_ Gai thought when he could'nt find any trace of his rival/best friend. "I always come here this early to train a bit before I have to meet the others." Uzu said with a sunny smile. "Is that so?" Lee said happily. He had seen the match between the blond and Kiba and had realised his mistake the first time they had met. He had thought Naruto weak, with no determination or patental. After saving Sakura, Sauske, and Naruto in the forest of death when the two boys had been down with fevers Lee had sensed something in the blond before he had left team seven.

In the fight to save Sakura and the two boys Lee had suffered several injuries that by all rights should have stopped him from participating in the second part of the chunin exam. His ear drums had been ruptured, and his sense of ballance thrown off. If he had been caught by another enemy while making his way back to his team he could have been killed. He had'nt known that until Naruto had pulled him aside and told Lee to wait for a few minutes before leaving. Curious to know what the boy wanted him to wait for Lee had done as he was told. He had watched Naruto peek over his shoulder to see what the other kids that had come to their rescue were doing before placing his hands over both of Lee's ears and letting some of his chakra seep into Lee's body, healing his wounds.

It had been both suprising and comforting to know that Naruto knew how to do medical jutsu. And it was during the second part of the exam when Hinata had fought Neji when Naruto had shown his true colors and stepped in at the last moment and stopped Neji from delivering a death blow to Hinata by stepping between him and the girl. Hinata's heart had been badly damaged, and another blow would have undoubtedly caused her heart to explode, and killed her. To say that Neji had been pissed would have been a huge understatment. In front of the proctor, and everyone in the room the Hyuuga genious had attacked the already beaten up blond before anyone could stop him.

Naruto had wrapped an arm around Hinata's waist and used it to subtlly force some of his chakra into Hinata's body, healing her as he defended himself and the injured girl from Neji's wrath. And Naruto had done a fantasic job on both. Neji had'nt expected the blond to stand and fight while helping Hinata, but he had. He had also knocked some of Neji's teeth down his throat. It had been a thing of beauty to Lee's eyes. He had started to feel a deep sense of kinship with the blond that everyone always called the 'loser' and 'dead last' after his fight with Kiba. But after seeing him take Neji on while holding on to Hinata had shown Lee that the younger boy was anything but weak.

And to top it all off the blond had saved Lee again when he had been defeated by Gaara. The already weakened kid had appeared in front of Lee just in the nick of time and put up a barrier to keep the murdous sands of the sand nin at bay. Lee had gone into the fight fully prepaired to lose the fight, but when it had looked like hewas about to lose his life his last thoughts had been of how much he would miss his teamates. It was in that moment that he had made eye contact with the blond and realised that he wanted to live to see the boy become the Hokage some day. He was truly someone to fear, respect and admire. Naruto had mouthed the words, "I'm coming Lee." and had vanished into thin air while noone was watching. And saved him again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

_Naruto stood in front of Lee with his back to him and his arm extended toward Gaara as the sand nin's sand headed toward them both. Lee was somewhat alarmed that the boy had decided to step in to help him, but it was'nt for the reasons that one might think. He was afraid that now Naruto would die too. And he was too injured to move. He had no way to defend himself, or Naruto. It was in that moment that he truely felt like a failure. But Naruto had turned his head just enough to let Lee see the smile on his face. There was no fear. Only a sense of reassurance, and an eerie calm. Like Lee was standing in the eye of a great and terrible storm. And Naruto was the storm in all it's great and destuctive rage just waiting to be unleashed on the unsuspecting world. And as he stared at the boy's smile he finally realised just how right he was to think that. _

_Naruto was the perfect example of a hurricane, or a tsunami. Calm and serene one minute. And unpredictable in it's destruction, and it's chosen path. Lee's fear was swept away by the calm that was the storm in Naruto. He smiled as the screams of everyone in the building reached his ears. Naruto would kill Gaara if he felt he had too. And Lee knew then that he was in the safest place anyone could be. Gaara's days were numbered if he kept trying to get to Lee. _

_Lee had lost that fight. And he found that he didn't mind that fact so much, because he now had a new dream to add to his other dream. _

_To be the a splinded ninja using only taijutsu and nothing else, and to see Naruto become Hokage. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gai smiled as Lee and Naruto talked. it was good to know that Lee had made a new friend. Normally Lee would get to know a person before befriending them, but Naruto seemed to be a special case. And Gai could certianly understand why. He had been there and saw what Naruto had done for both Hinata and Lee. He and Kakashi both had been terrified that one or both of them would end up burying one of their students. Still they had watched Naruto put Neji in his place, and had watched as the blond kid had stepped in to save Lee from a particularly nasty death at the hands of the sand nin, Gaara. Naruto had proved to everyone in the room that he was as unpredictable and strong as any force of nature.

And as the sand had crashed down on the two genin he could'nt help but panic. Kakashi would never forgive him if the blond died. But that was'nt what was so frightening. It was the fact that after Gaara had used his sand coffin to kill the two boys, the two had appeared behind the red head. Alive, and unharmed. Even Lee looked like he had before the fight had even started. Naruto had then sent the red head flying over two hundred and eighty feet away with a sweep of his arm, yet without actually touching him.

Gai had thought then, _That kid is some kind of monster._ But he was a monster that had saved Lee, and for that the man would always be grateful. And as he talked to Lee after the fight he was struck speechless when his student said, "I have a new dream to add to my other one, Gai-sensei. Not only will I be a splinded ninja, but I will see Naruto become Hokage one day." Lee had said with a smile as he passed outfrom exahustion. Naruto had caught him as he fell, and smiled the same serene smile he had had on his face when he had stepped in to save Lee. There was something about that smile that just felt so calming- or was it comforting?- it was hard to tell.

In Naruto; Lee had found a new friend and driving force to achieve his dreams.

"Gai-sensei, can we train with Naruto for a while?" Lee asked excitedly as he jumped up and down in place. Gai blinked kind of stupidly then nodded. "YOSH!" Lee shouted and ran back to Naruto and took up a taijutsu stance beside him. "Now, show me how to do that new fighting style you came up with." Lee said as he looked at the blond. Naruto grinned at him and started to demonstrate his new fighting style which consisted of taijutsu, karate, judo, akido, boxing, kick boxing, and several differet styles of martal arts combined together. Both Lee and Gai watched the boy fluidly switch from one fighting style to another at random. It was an unpredictable fighting style and would be difficult to defend against using hand to hand and weapons, there was no weakness, or opening at all that they could see. _Holy shit._ No wonder Neji had gotten hurt. Gai and Lee both thought as they watched the blond finish his demonstration.

"That was....." Gai started to say until Lee finished his sentence for him. "Amazing! Show us again." Lee said excitedly as he started to mimic Naruto's actions. The three spent another three hours learning and teaching from each other until it was time for the blond to leave. "I'm sorry guys but I've got to leave, now. Lee if you want me to teach you some more then how about this weekend we get together and train together." Naruto said with a silly grin. Lee went into puppy with a bone mode in 0.2 seconds. "Really? You mean it? No take backs!" He almost shouted. Naruto laughed and held his pinky out. Gai watched the two pinky swear and wondered if he could come to train with them too. "Gai, you can come too ya know." the blond said as she caught the look on his face. Gai's puppy with a bone mode in 3...2...1. "Really? No take backs!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi had woken up three hours after his alarm had been set to go off, and checked to see if it was working only to discover that it had been turned off. He didn't remember turning it off. Had Uzu turned it off so that he could sleep in? He wondered as he got out of bed and went looking for his mistress, and found her note on the kitchen table and growled. She had gone ahead with out him. It was'nt his job to lay in bed all morning. It was his job to serve her. Still he could'nt be angry with her for leaving him when she had wanted him to get some rest.

And she had made him food, and coffee too. He was torn between wanting to kiss her and strangle her. She was such a sweet stupid girl. Looking at the clock he checked the time. 11:45 a.m, She would be at the bridge by now. He quickly at his breakfast, and drank some of his coffee and left. He didn't want her alone with the other two any longer than nessisary and even that was pushing it.

Once he reached the bridge he sat in the tree above his students listening to them. Uzu was quiet as the other two joined her on the bridge. "Morning loser." Sauske said as he shoved his shoulder into the blonds chest as he pushed past her. Uzu staggered back until she hit the railing. Kakashi narrowed his visable eye in anger. How dare that little punk do that to his mistress! Sakura sighed. The bickering was about to start again. When was Naruto going to grow up and learn to leave her Sauske alone. She wondered as the blond simply rubbed his chest and glared at Sauske, who was smirking at the fool.

Uzu sighed and said nothing as she ignored Sauske and waited for Kakashi to appear. The sooner he got there and trained them the sooner they could go home. Kakashi jumped down from the tree wearing an out fit similar to the one he had worn the day before. But with a red shirt over black mesh this time. The mask and head band still gone. And Uzu nearly fainted at his appearance, she had thought he would start dressing the way he had before but evidently she had been wrong. Sakura and Sauske both stared at their teacher slack jawed. Sweet mother of god the man was a walking talking advertisment for sex. Kakashi loked at Uzu curious to know what she wanted him to do.

She fake caughed the words, "Be yourself." then cleared her throat as Sauske and Sakura looked at her funny. Kakashi gave her a smile and snapped his fingers to get the other two's attention. Once they were looking at him again, Kaakshi smiled at them. "Sauske, and Sakura the two of you will be sparring together today. Go find a quiet place far away from here and spar for the next.....two hours. And Sauske, control your temper or I'll have to hurt you for every wound Sakura suffers." Kakashi said as Sakura squeelded and grabbed Sauske's arm and started to drag him off when the raven jerked his arm away and glared at him.

"I want to fight Naruto." He said causing Sakura to hang her head. Her excitment at being his sparring partner gone. Kakashi narrowed his eye at the boy and growled threateningly. "I gave you an order. Go away." Kakashi snapped with barely contained fury. The only reason he wanted to fight Uzu was so that he could beat her into the ground and not have to worry about anyone stepping in to save her. Well too bad. Kakashi had other things to do with his mistress and he was'nt going to let the little punk interfere with his plans. Sauske looked like he was about to argue when Kakashi grabbed Uzu and vanished in a swirl of leaves. Sauske snarled something foul at the spot Kakashi had been in and grabbed Sakura and went off to spar with the girl.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi and Uzu appeared almost two miles from the bridge on one of the training grounds. And after making sure that noone else was there Kakashi let go of Uzu. Who looked relieved that they were no longer in the company of the Uchiha brat. "Uzu, let me see where Sauske rammed his shoulder into you. I need to make sure that he didn't hurt you." Kakashi said as he dropped to his knees in front of her. Uzu relesed the transformation jutsu and Kakashi stared at her a little supried that she was'nt wearing the gaudy orange out fit she usually wore. She was wearing a black shirt with the hem just barely reaching past her breasts. The one shoulder strap holding it in place. _Dear god if she lifts her arms anyone could see her breasts! _Kakashi thought as his breath left his lungs in a hiss. Why was she wearing something so damn reveling?

The top of the shirt was low cut and showed more than a little of the pale skin. Her shorts were cut offs that were low on her hips and clung to the curve of her cute little butt. Her shaply slender legs were as pale as the rest of her. She looked like a sex kitten. Something that vexed Kakashi greatly but that was before he noticed the bruise on one of her breasts. It was in the same place where Sauske had rammed into her. He stared at the purple black spot and felt like tracking down the boy and skinning him alive.

Uzu was nervously shifting from one foot to another waiting for him to say or do something when he grabbed her shoulder and used his other arm to pull her feet out from under her until she was laying on the ground. Kakashi loomed over her like a dark cloud, looking every bit as pissed as he was. How dare that little fucker lay a finger on his mistress. Kakashi thought as he leaned down and brushed his fingertips alonge the darkened skin. Uzu twitched as her heart beat sped up under his fingers. Glancing at her face he noted the faint blush and licked the bruised skin. She made a strange sound and fisted her hands in the grass as he licked her again. Leaving a wet trail with his tongue. His fingertips resting against the hollow of her throat.

He loved the way her pulse jumped under his fingers every time he licked her skin and wondered how she would react if he took things farther. Would she let him go farther? He supossed that he could always ask her but decided that for now this would be enough. She would get curious eventually and ask him to show her. Until then he would wait. He had a feeling that she was worth waiting for.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two months later......

It had been almost three months since Uzu had moved in with Kakashi and he was currently standing in the kitchen working on her birthday cake since she was turning fourteen today. Many things had happened during those months that had frightened Kakshi to no end. Uzu's fight with Neji, she had won that. The attack on the village, he had been seperated from her when she had gone after Sauske, with Sakura. Ended up fighting to save both of her teamates from Gaara, and won that fight too. The third Hokage had died leaving the future of the village in her hands.

The night of the third Hokae's funeral she had sat in her room, in the floor with her back against the wall under her window, and simply stared blankly ahead. Kakashi had tried to get her to eat something, had tried to coax her into saying something, anything. He had felt as if his heart was breaking when she did nothing. She didn't even seem to hear him. In the end he had wrapped his arms around her and held her unresponsive body and rocked her back and forth trying to comfort her the only way that he could think of.

Shortly after the funeral Itachi Uchiha had appeared in the village to kidnap Uzu for the demon inside of her. Kakashi had faught until he was too exhausted to fight any more. He had woken up about two weeks ago to find Uzu curled up in his hospitle bad next to him. Her clothes were torn and dirty, and she looked like she had'nt slept for a good long while. She had slept for days before waking up. And shortly after that he had learned that she had left the village to get the new Hokage. The legendary sanin, Lady Tsunade.

She was currently outside somewhere in the garden, probably reading or asleep under a tree or something. She had been busy the past few weeks with her trianing. Kakashi smiled as he wiped his hands on the apron he was wearing and went to find his mistress.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uzu bit her bottom lip as her eyes skimmed over the words and pictures in the orange book that Kakashi kept. Did people really like this stuff? Sure the story was'nt bad but the pictures.....kind of confused her a bit. She knew she liked Kakashi. But she was'nt sure what kind of 'like' it was. She had pilfered his orange book to help her figure things out. But now she was even more confused.....and her body was reacting to the graphic scenes in the book. All in all she felt like she was about to have a freaking melt down. Finally giving up the good fight she closed the book and stuffed it into the hiding place she had made by holowing out a little bit of a tree trunk. Maybe she should just ask Kakashi if he could help her figure things out.


	3. learning from teacher

After Kakashi found Uzu and managed to get her inside the two of them sat down to eat their dinner before he bothered to bring out the cake that he had worked so hard on. Uzu had stared at him holding the gorgous two layered ice cream cake and smiled happily as he set it down. It was her favorit cookies and cream with a candle on it so that she could make her birthday wish. After making her wish and blowing out the candle she sat back in her chair and seemed to be waiting for something. How curious. "Is something wrong?" Kakashi asked as he placed a piece of the ice cream cake in front of her. Uzu cocked her head to the side and then finally shrugged.

They were almost done with the cake when he caught her staring at him from under her bangs. Every time she did she would frown like she was having trouble sorting something out. Finally she sighed and thanked him for his efforts then left the room. Her actions of late were puzzling. She rarely said what was on her mind. She was constantly in her room doing something. Just the other night she had woken him up when she screamed. But when he had tried to get in her room to make sure that she was okay, the door had been locked and could her her swearing on the other side of the door. And when he had asked her about it, she had blushed and clamed up; refusing to tell him anything at all. Just what she had been doing in there?

Sure he thought it was odd that he had caught her spazing out a few times in a panic. Like late last night he had heard her radio click on and the music- though it was'nt loud- could still be heard through the walls of his room. He had lain there listening to Back to Good, by Matchbox Twenty when he had heard her make a strange sound. Half moan, half sob, it had set his senses on alert as he got up and made his way to her room and just as he opened the door a crack the room had erupted into chaos. He had been vaigely aware of her throwing herself climbing out of bed, tripping on the blanket tangled around her feet, falling to the floor and throwing something across the room into a pile of......things and she lay there on the floor panting, her face tinged pink; pretending she was dead. It would have been funny if he had caught her just a little bit earlier. Still it begged the question, what had she been doing?

Uzu felt like she was going to die. There was just no two ways about it. She was stuck between embaressment and.....well she could'nt say curiousity because that ship had sailed long ago. She felt starved for the knowledge that she had been trying to resurch, but had almost been caught by Kakashi several times. And to her that was several times too many. But she didn't know if she should ask him to help her figure out how (she looks around warily) sex worked.

But felt that he might be uncomfotable with telling her anything. So she had opted for reading things that were considered bad reading material for a kid her age and tried to get a grasp on how things happend, and so far her situation had spiraled down hill from there. Sex would obviously be the death of her. It was already the bane of her existance. She flopped down on her bed and sighed. She should just ask Kakashi if he could tell her about it. She knew that she liked him _sexually_ but could'nt tell if she loved him. Her head felt like it was about to explode with all the stufff she had going on in it.

Sitting up she looked down at herself. Her body had changed in the last few mounths, she had gone from an A-cup to a 36B-cup, her hips, and legs were sort of curvier than they had been. And she had gained some weight, but not to much. Her long hair had been cut to the middle of her back, and though she still was'nt intrested in a lot of things girly, she had started to wear finger nail polish, eye shadow, and lip gloss on accasion. She had even gotten her ears pierced, and bought several dresses. She just never wore them.

She had started to do wear makup and stuff out of the need to be recognised by Kakashi as a female. But the damn man never said anything.

Everytime she was alone with him her breasts would ache, and so would her.......ya know. She was'nt quite sure what to do anymore. Maybe she should just give up on life all together.

Yeah, that could work.

Kakashi was settling in for the night when his bedroom door opened a bit and Uzu peeked in. Kakashi sat up in his bed and stared at her for a second. "Uzu, is something wrong?" he asked curiously. She was chewing her bottom lip and looked like she was about to be exicuted or something. "Doyouknowanythingaboutsex?" Uzu almost died of mortafication as the words left her mouth. Kakashi blinked. Did she just ask him something about sex? He looked at her face and almost laughed. She looked like she was about to cry, and her face was the color of a cherry. She was so cute! "What do you want to know?" he asked as he patted the space beside him on the bed. Uzu moved over to the bed and sat down but didn't look at him.

"Everything. I want to know everything." Uzu siad and missed the preditory look on his face. "Do you want me to tell you or show you?" Kakahsi asked lightly. Uzu still didn't look at him. "I want you to show me." No sooner than the words left her mouth, Kakashi stood and pulled her into his arms and started down the hall to her room. Her bed would be more practical for this lesson.

Once there he tossed her onto her bed and stripped off his shirt, and mesh under shirt and tossed them away. Uzu looked up at him wide eyed, her mind a blank. Her night shirt was bunched up around her thighs. Kakashi smiled at her, and stroked the curve of her cheek with his knuckles. She was nervous, and excited. He could smell the strange mix of chemicles in her body telling him that she was nervous and excited. To him it made her smell like coca nuts. Tropical, sweet, eatable.

The scent was driving him crazy. Leaning in he pressed his mouth against hers. Her response was a soft moan as she opened her mouth and let him slide his toungue inside as his hands worked the buttons of her shirt until he could finally slip his hands inside and cupped her breasts, lightly pinching the nipples. She cried out and arched her back as he trailed little punishing bites along her neck to her shoulder then bit her. She keened and gripped his shoulders as he sucked the pale skin into his mouth before moving to her breasts and suckling, licking and nipping the sensitive skin. She whimpered and held his shoulders tighter, her fingernails biting into his skin.

Slipping his hand inside her panties he stroked her core. She was wet, but not nearly enough.


	4. the wolf's bite

She could be much wetter. "Do you like this?" Kakashi asked as he slipped one of his fingers inside of her slick heat. Uzu gasped and cried out as he moved his finger inside of her before adding another streatching her a little more. She trembled and bit her lip. Kakashi smiled and leaned over her and kissed her to keep her from biteing her lip any more than she already had. She moaned under him as he withdrew his fingers and glanced at his fingers, they were coated in her juices. _Much better_. He thought as he stripped her of her panties and went to unbutton his pants. As soon as he had stepped out of them he looked at her to see if she had changed her mind. It was'nt all that uncommon for a master and servent to become lovers. But it was usually frowned upon in society. Mostly because of the staitions of the ones involved.

She looked at him wondering what was on his mind as he joined her on the bed. "Are you sure about this?" Kakashi asked as he smoothed her hair back from her face. Ah, so that was it. He thought that she would regret doing _it_ with him. "I'm sure, Kakashi." she said gently as she leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips, Kakashi smiled and settled himself between her legs. He wanted to take his time with her so that he didn't end up hurting her.

He licked, sucked and kissed every inch of skin that was bare to him. Her gasps, moans and cries fanning his passion even more. When he was done teasing her he positioned himself at her entrance and claimed her lips in a long deep kiss as he sheathed himself inside of her wet heat and felt himself losing control as her sheath clenched around him, her finger nails scored his back as he lifted his head breaking the kiss and started to thrust, slowly at first, then faster, harder. She keened and arched under him, causing his control to slip further until he finally snapped and begain to fuck her in earnest. He pulled her arms away from him and pinned her wrists above her head as he ruthlessly drove into her time and time again until he came, his teeth scoring the skin of her throat. She cried out in pain and tried to push him away as he bit down harder. His only thought was to leave a mark that would never fade.

He did'nt realise just how badly he was hurting her until he finally tasted blood and noticed that she was completely still. Pulling away from her he stared down at her and felt panic well up threatening his sanity, he had bitten almost all the way through the artery in her neck. The blood spurting from the wound staining her bed a deep crimson, and her eyes were staring sightlessly at the ceiling, the look would haunt him forever. He grabbed the first piece of cloth in reach and held it against her neck as he made a shadow clone to take his place, and start toward the hospitel while he dressed and caught up with his clone. His mind filled with sorrow, and rage. He may have just killed his mistress. Even if he had'nt meant to she would never trust him again. Assuming that she lived.


	5. the sky might fall

Several hours later Kakashi sat by his mistresses bed side, Watching her sleep, and feeling like he should commit ritual suicide. What the fuck had he been thinking when he had agreed to show Uzu anything about sex? Had he even been thinking at all? She never would have almost bled to death if he had never touched her, and true to his fucking instinct; he had left a mark on her that would never fully heal. She would have the impressions of his teeth on her neck until the day she died. And on top of that he had damaged her voice when he was leaving his mark on her. Or so Tsunade had told him...after she had sent him through a wall for hurting Uzu. He was a disgrace to the Hatake blood line. What would Minato think of him if he saw his defensless little girl lying in the hospital bed because of him? Would he want Kakashi's head on a platter like Tsunade seemed to want? Or would he let Uzu choose if he lived or died? Would she want him dead for what he had done? Sighing Kakashi glanced at his mater and felt the overwhelming urge to cry.

Tsunade had said nothing about whether Uzu would live or not. Something that Kakashi interperted as extremly bad. _Please dont die. I cant live without your warmth._ He thought as his master twitched and made a soft mewing sound, that sounded like the type of sound that a small kitten would make if it was weak from hunger, or cold. Studying Uzu more carfully he noticed that she was trembling under the covers. Her teeth clenched painfully, to keep her teeth from chattering. _Damn she's got a fever._ He thought as he jumped to his feet and looked around for another blanket or two. When he could'nt find one he felt panic start to well in his chest. I could keep her warm. _And when Tsunade comes in to check on her; she'll kill you this time instead of simply punching you through a wall. Yeah, thats a great plan._ His inner demon sniped at him. _Fuck off. _Kakashi nearly snarled to himself. If it was'nt for the mating habits of his clan's men; his master would bed safe and sound at home, in her fucking bed, far away from him where she belonged.

_Really? She would be safe...but only until the brat Uchiha realised that she was a female. What do you think he would do to her then, hmm?_ Nothing. Because he would'nt let the little fool near enough to try anything. _Lie to yourself all you want, fool. But you cant lie to me. He would end up hurting her far more than you have, and deep down your aware of that fact._ Kakashi's inner demon laughed at his childish denial. The thought of the "Uchiha touching Uzu's soft, pale skin. Of kissing her, running his hands along her ribs to her hips as he slid inside of her tight- Kakashi gritted his teeth until his jaw ached. He wanted to kill the raven. He wanted to rip the boy's throat out and lay his mangled corpse at Uzu's feet, then he wanted to Uzu to take his aching cock inside of her slick heat, again, and again. Dear god, was he going insane?

He had almost killed her _this_ time. There should be no plans what so ever about a next time. She might actually die tonight and all he could think of was fucking her again. There was seriously something wrong with him. grabbing a small remote on the bed he pressed the button that called for the nurses, and waited. Or rather paced like a bloody fucking tiger until the nurse can in and made him realise that he was wearing a hole in the floor that could have put Tsunade's pacing to shame. It took several minutes to ease Uzu's discomfort, but finally the nurse checked her again after giving her something to lower her fever, then checked her pulse, and smiled. "I think she'll be just fine now. We just need to keep her fever down and she'll be out of here in a day or so." the woman said happily as she gave him a friendly pat on the back.

Kakashi didn't relax until the early morning hours when Uzu finally woke up. Her ruby colored eyes were the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen in that moment, until she gave him a small smile and held her hand out to him. It was then that Kakashi gave in to his urge to cry, and broke down as he carfully wrapped her upper body in his arms and cradled her against his chest, and rocked back and forth while he sobbed the words, "Forgive me, I'm so sorry." and "Please never leave me. I cant live without you." He was still crying even when he knew that Uzu had slipped back into a dreamless sleep in his arms. He nuzzled the wound that he had created on her body and suddenly wished that she had the stregnth to mark him in the same way. _I wish to be a part of her heart forever. _


	6. chaos eruptsSauske knows!

Two and a half days later, Kakashi stood by Uzu's side as she walked out of the hospital. His heart felt much lighter now that she was back on her feet though the fact that he had put her in the hospital still irked the shit out of him. He had stayed by her side until she had finally kicked him out of the room and asked him to get her something to wear out of the hospital, because wearing the gown would be like having a big neon sign hanging over her head saying in big blod letters, I'm an idiot, and know nothing about common sense. Rape me, here. Kakashi had run out of the hospital liek the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels. He had gotten what his master had asked for and run back with the same amount of speed. And had gotten back to her room in time to wrap her in a towel as she stepped out of the shower. He had almost died on the spot as soon as he saw her naked body, covered in little drops of water, that teasingly ran over her hardened nipples, and down her stomach into the slit between her legs.

He had wanted to lick the water off of her before his control snapped, but then had remembered the towel, so he simply content himself with wrapping it around her and tying one two of the ends together to make a touga out of the fluffy fabric. It had helped his control considerably, until she had started to get dressed and he had caught a glimps of her cute little butt.

It was at that point that he had turned to beat his head on the nearest hard object and been knocked almost unconcious by Tsunade's fist as it slammed into his forhead. "Baka." the woman had said as he went down and the lights started to fade in and out. He had been vaiguely aware of Uzu's soft sqeak of suprise at having Tsunade pop into the room while she was getting dressed. Before they had left Tsunade had given him a verbal thrashing that he soon would'nt forget for peeking in on Uzu while she was dressing. She had also told Kakashi that Uzu needed more rest, and still had to have the bandages on her neck changed until the wound was completly closed. And that was fine with him. It was his fault after all that she had gotten hurt. As soon as Uzu stepped foot out of the damned hospital Kakashi had swore to completely devote himself to her every whim. He had also sworn that he would raze the place of healing to the fucking ground later that night after his master has gone to sleep.

So now here the two of them were walking silently down one of the deserted streets that led them home. Uzu who had been walking in front of him a little ways dropped back so that she was beside him after a while. Frowning Kakashi was about to ask her what was wrong when Sauske came tearing around the corner yelling, "Naruto! Where the hell are you? I want a fucking rematch!" He paused as soon as he saw Kakashi, who had pushed Uzu behind him in an effort to keep the Uchiha from seeing her face. The kid may be a brat, but he was'nt stupid by a long shot. As soon as he realised who Uzu was he would be out for her blood in other ways. "Kakashi, where is he?" Sauske bit out as he stalked closer to his jounin teacher. Kakashi decided to play dumb. "Where is he, who, Sauske?" Kakashi asked with a slight smile. Looking happy to see the little punk out to hurt his master nearly made the man hurl. "Dont give me that shit, Kakashi. Where is that fucking loser, Naruto?" Sauske spat at the man. The malicious intent that the boy was putting out was frightening. _Did he really hate Uzu that much?_ Kakashi thought as he pretended to think for a moment before shrugging. "Sorry, Sauske. I have'nt seen him. Maybe he's out training." Kakahsi said firmly. He wanted the brat gone.

Sauske narrowed his eyes at Kakashi but was'nt looking at him. Instead his eyes were focoused on something.....goddamn it, he had seen Uzu's face. Kakashi nearly swore as he watched the sly smirk spread across the boy's face. _So that's how it was. _Sauske thought as he moved in closer and tried to grab Uzu. Kakashi grasped the raven's wrist before he could touch his master, and tossed him thirty feet away. He watched the Uchiha flip several times before landing on his feet and glaring at Kakashi. "Who's the little bitch?" Sauske asked curiously when he already knew who she was. He did'nt know what kind of game Naruto was playing, and he really didn't care. The fact that the fool had somehow convinced Kakashi to protect him meant little to Sauske. He would still get his rematch. And Naruto would die, however the present situation did present some _very_ intresting possabilities. _Just you wait Naruto. Kakashi wont alway be around to protect you. I'll get your sorry ass yet. _


	7. the rookie nine figues it out

Meeting the brat Uchiha's eyes glare for glare Kakashi all but snarled when the raven went for his weapons pouch. Little shit probably thought that he could use his next move to seperate Uzu from him. Well tough, he'd kill the kid in cold blood before he let that happen. Pulling several kunai and shirikin Sauske threw them at Uzu who had moved away from Kakashi just a bit to draw Sauske's attack to her instead of Kakashi, who upon relising what she had done swore rather elequintly, as he used her suit case to sheild her from the weapons as he stepped back in front of her, and dropped to his knees and slipped an arm under her legs so that she was more or less sitting in the crook of his arm; yet still hidden behind the tiny suit case, while Sauske bombarded their shield with enough projectiles to kill a small army. Seriously, where had he been hiding the damn things? Kakashi would'nt be the least bit suprised if the punk threw a fucking kitchen sink at them just for fun. "We're leaving." Kakashi whispered to his master so that she would'nt be startled, or upset by their sudden departure from such a _wonderful welcome_. Honestly Sauske should get a job as a greeter at the local ninja mart.

As soon as Sauske paused to get some new ammunition Kakashi chucked the suit case at Sauske's head as he took a flying leap and landed on the roof of a house across the alley from where they had been before, he turned back only long enough to gage Sauske's reaction before noticing the smirk on the boys face. _Well, hell. _He was going to follow them, and try to trap them so that he could get his hands on Uzu. _Not. Going. To. Happen. _Kakashi seethed as he jumped from one roof to the next, Sauske was only a few clicks away, and gaining on them fast. There had to be somewhere that Kakashi and Uzu could bunk down until it was safe to go home. Maybe some way to detour the raven from his goal? _But what? _Kakashi wondered as he started to jump but caught sight of several of the rookies, and their sensei's, pluse Iruka all chatting about something or another. _Bingo!_ It had been a while since his last visit with everyone, it had been a while for Uzu too. "Master, wanna visit with everyone? I bet they'll be happy to see you." Kakashi said gently as Uzu stared at him with a look of fear on her face.

She didn't think it would be a good idea to be that close to everyone when the rookies were'nt aware that she was a girl. Esspecially with Kiba, Akamaru, Neji, Hinata, Shino, and Shikamaru were there. If anyone could figure out who she was it was them. Kakashi reached up with his free hand and tangled his fingers in her silken hair. He knew why she didn't want to go and visit with everyone, but with Sauske gunning for her Kakashi didn't really see any other choice unless he killed Sauske. And if he did that....everything would be blamed on Uzu. And he would have to live with the knowledge of what the council would do to her before he was publicly exicuted._ I know that this may cause more trouble, but I cant let anyone hurt her. I have to do this even if she hates me for it._ Kakashi thought sadly as he jumped down from the roof and landed just a couple of feet from Shikamaru who had been about to nod off, but was wide awake now as he gave a startled, "Yaaa!" and fell over as Kiba and Shino caught him before he could hit the ground.

"Kakashi! What are you doing here?" Asuma asked calmly, happily, he had know Kakashi long enough to know that the man loved to pop in and out at a moments notice, and so the silver haired Jounins appearance in the street where everyone was talking and shit was no suprise to anyone. What did suprise them was his current state of dress, as well as the appearance of the girl that the jounins all knew was Naruto's true self. The girl looked like she was about to faint, she was hypervinalating as she stared them all down. Kakashi tugged on a strand of hair that he had wound around his index finger to get her attention and as soon as she looked at him he felt like a real bastard. She was really freaking out, and he had sort of put her in the position where the other rookies could see her as her self and use the information against her to hurt her, she knew it, and he knew it. The other jounins were aware of this fact also which was why they suddenly went on alert as Iruka took the frightened girl from Kakashi and tried to calm her down all the while giving Kakashi both a dirty look, and a worried look. Just what was going on? What had made Kakashi bring Uzu out into the open like this where she could be made into an easy target?

"I decided to come out and visit with everyone for a while. And while I was on my way here I ran across this adorable little princess in distress, and just had to save her." Kakashi said using an old code from his Anbu days to tell them some of what had happened, causing the jounin and chunin to all narrow their eyes at him and give each other a look before Gai, and Asuma both excused themselves to go search out the problem.

Shikamaru cocked his head to the side and made a 'hmming' sound before grabbing Choji, Kiba, Shino,Hinata, Neji, Ino, Tenten and Lee and moved a little ways away from their jounin sensei's. There was something setting off the jounin and he wanted to know what it was. Troublsome thing, curiousity.

"Something is bothering the jounin." Shikamaru said quietly as he kept his eyes on the other nin's. Everyone all looked over at the remaining jounin as Kakashi spoke to Kuranai, and Iruka about what had happened. None of them noticed the other kids were having a little pow wow of their own a few feet away. "Your right." Neji said quietly. "I wonder what's going on?" Ino said softly as they all moved in a little closer until everyones shoulders were touching. "Dunno, but I bet it has to do with why Kakashi is here. And just who the hell is that girl?" Tenten asked curiously. Shikamaru made another hnning sound as he stared at the girl. She was a pretty little thing. The kind of pretty that made everyone stop and stare. He had never seen her before. But there was something about her that he found vaugely familiar. It took a second or so before the pieces come together, and he realised who the girl that Iruka was trying to calm was. _No way! It was impossable. It had to be! There was no way that the girl could possably be......_ "Naruto?" Shikamaru breathed in such a low tone that only Kiba, Neji, and Shino had heard him over everyone elses speculations. Looking at the girl the other three soon came to the same conclusion as Shikamaru. "But the only way that the girl could be Naruto is if she used a hedge or something to hide her true appearance. Is'nt that right?" Kiba asked as he tried to keep from yelling in suprise and pointing at her. The others having finally quieted down head Kiba and all turned to gape at the little blond. There was no fucking way that the girl could really be Naruto.

_Was there? _


	8. rampage! kakashi's lolita complex

Uzu caught sight of the other rookies staring at her out of the corner of her eye and tried not to let herself be seen shaking, she was terrified by what may happen, but with Sauske out for her blood there was little that she could do at the moment. Her body was still healing from the massive amount of blood that she had lost, and while she was feeling a little better, she was in no condition to fight Sauske, or anyone else. Iruka had stopped speaking when he realised that Uzu was'nt listening, and turned his head slightly to see the other kids all staring at them; no not them, her. They were staring at her. And from the looks of some of them they were'nt happy. Ino looked like she was about to throw a fit. While Kiba and Neji both seemed to be nothing more than curious. Much like Lee, and the others. Shikamaru looked at Uzu as he left the group and stopped in front of her. Iruka looked at her when her small hands gripped the fabric of his vest. Kakashi had turned around to watch the interaction just to be safe. Shikamaru sized her up and checked out her features, he could tell she was freaked, and it bugged him that she looked like she was afraid of him. He had never purposely hurt a girl before in his life outside of life threatening situations that is, and he was'nt going to start now.

"Wipe that look off of your face, I've never hurt you before, why break my record and start now. We're friends aren't we?" Shikamaru said in his usual lazy tone. She looked like she didn't believe him even though she nodded her head. Kiba and Shino appeared on both sides of Shikamaru making the boy jump a little. "So this is the real you, hugh? You look really cute as a girl." Kiba said with a smile. Everyone in the village knew that the Inozuka heir like every female in the village. As the only male in the clan that was constantly around females he had been raised by his mother and older sister to protect those who were too weak or hurt to protect themselves. Uzu would be no exception to this rule since she was a female, and hurt. Shino said nothing, he just put his hand on the top of her head and mussed her hair. Trying to convey his affection through touch. The kid was just like his father. Kakashi mused as the others all surrounded Uzu and acted like they had known all along. Even Neji seemed more at peace. Choji offered Uzu an unopened bag of chips. She smiled slightly before taking them, while Tenten and Lee both teased her about how girly she looked, causing her to blush and look down at herself.

While Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, and Lee all stood off to the side just a bit closer to their sensei's. They were curious about why she had bandages around her neck, and why Kakashi had chosen now of all times to bring her into public as she was. "Kakashi, sensei; why is her neck in bandages? And why did you bring her here when she's hurt?" Shikamaru asked quietly enough for only the ones close to him to hear his question. Kakashi looked at Shikamaru curiously for a second. _Just how sharp were these kids? _And why had'nt someone been feeding them lead paint chips? Kakashi looked at his mistress and thought for a moment. He could tell them but Iruka would kill him for touching his little sister, and being accomplices to a murder was the last thing the kids needed. So he opted to tell of the lesser evil and told the boys everything about Sauske trying to kill her in her weakened state.

Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, Kiba, and Lee all remained quiet before each of them let out a soft growl. How dare that bastard try to hurt their friend when she was hurt! Kakashi looked from one face to another and sighed, well he certainly had'nt expected this to happen. Damn it, the last thing he needed was compitition for Uzu's affections. _Okay, dont panic, even though it was entirely your own fault for bringing her out here. It's only natural that the boys would think her cute, and want to.....ahhhhh! Kill them all! _Kakashi thought as he slowly started to slip his hand into his weapons pouch, just as his fingers closed around a kunai Asuma appeared and grabbed his wrist. "Dont you dare, Kakashi." He said in a dangerously low tone that only Kakashi could hear, as he wrapped his other arm around Kakashi's neck and put his hand over the man's mouth and excused himself and Kakashi and vanished.

As soon as they were on the roof a few houses down from the gathering Asuma let go of the struggling man. "What the hell do you think your doing, Asuma!" Kakashi snarled. Asuma looked at the kunai that he had taken from the other Jounin and took a drag on his cigerette. "I could ask you the same thing, man. What were you doing going for your weapons?" Asuma asked as he stared at the silver haired man and had to bite back a grin. Kakashi was knashing his teeth and hissing like a wild cat. _Yeah, he's got it bad. That poor girl, I wonder if she knows._ Asuma thought as Kakashi paced back and forth, there would be no point in trying to run at this point, Asuma had placed a barrier between him and his mistresses new beau's. Goddamn it, he wanted blood!

"I was thinking of slimming the compitition. Is that so bad?" Kakashi snarled. Asuma's jaw dropped for a moment before he started to laugh, he had actually thought of doing things to the kids just to keep them away from his master. "You know you have turned into a real freak since you developed your lolita complex." Asuma laughed then got quiet as they both heard loud screams coming from where the kids were. Running to the edge of the barrier Kakashi and Asuma watched as Sauske was fighting with Neji and Shikamaru who were blocking him from his prey, while Shino, Kiba, Choji and Lee all stood in front of the girl just in case Sauske got past the first two. Kuranai was down. And Iruka was pinned down by shiriken, and bleeding from several injuries. "Shit." Asuma hissed as he let the barrier down and he and Kakashi ran as fast as they could to get to the kids before someone ended up dead. 


	9. kakashi's plan

Sauske strained against the two as he started to push past them, Naruto was right there. All he had to do was get his hands on the little bitch and then he could have his revenge and send the blond back to Kakashi in pieces. Neji had one arm wrapped around his neck, applying pressure to his air way in an effert to still him using oxygen deprivation, while Ino checked on Kurinai who lay bleeding on the ground.

Uzu stood several feet away from the mad Uchiha wrapped in Shino's arms as the boy watched the raven, and listened to him scream and yell out the things that he would do to the blond once he got his hands on her. Lee made a funny sound and stepped between Uzu and Sauske as the raven broke free of Neji, and Shika's grasp and clotheslined the bastard as he ran at Uzu. Knocking him to the ground where he lay gasping and wheezing for breath as Kakashi and Asuma appeared.

Uzu looked at him then at the others as he took her from Shino and held her tightly in his arms as he glared at Sauske. "Asuma, take care of Kurinai and Iruka. I need to get my her to safety. I'll check up on everyone later." Kakashi said as he looked at the boy writhing on the ground, the look on his unmasked face was like that of an avenging angel. That dark frightening look caused a chill run down Uzu's spine, Kakashi felt her shudder and held her tighter thinking that she might be going into shock.

She looked at Iruka then the others as he did the hand signs that would transport them to safety and felt tears slip down her face as they vanished. Her fault, that Iruka and Kurinai had been hurt. Her fault, that Sauske was filled with such hatred and bitterness.

She would have to do something to change the way things were. But what?

* * *

She would have to leave the village. That was the conclusion that he had come to after the incident with Sauske earlier. He sighed as he walked around the perimiter of the house, he hated the thought of leaveing the village but if things continued the way that they were, one of two things would happen. 1) Sauske would eventually get his hands on her and kill her. 2) He may end up accidentally hurting her again in his desperate need to claim her as his. Either way he looked at it she would have to leave the village. And he might not be able to go with her. It was a lose, lose situation for them both. Either way he looked at it they would both end up hurt.

His chest ached at the thought. What was he going to do once she was gone? _You'll slowly go insane. Become a threat to yourself, and to others. _He growled at that thought. He would be useless to the village once that happened. He would just have to hope that Gai or whoever they sent after him would kill him quickly. _I dont want this. I dont want to lose her._ But he could'nt allow her to stay and get hurt either.


	10. the final order

Uzu had just finished packing her things and put the pack over by the door and used a jutsu to store the pack away in a scroll before she went over to her room and lay down on her bed as Kakashi opened her bedroom door and peeked in to see if she was still awake. "Uzu?" he said her name softly as she raised her head and looked at him. Did he already know that she planned to leave the village while he slept? She hoped not or he might try to stop her.

He smiled at her as she sat up and patted the bed next to her, typical of her to know that he wanted to be close to her even now. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to her and studied her in the dim light streaming in from the windows. "Master....I have to tell you something-" He didn't get much farther than that before she got up and placed her small hands on his upper legs and forced them apart, he made a strangled sound deep in his throat. He felt like he had just been branded by her touch, his skin felt overly warm, his heart sped wildly in his chest, and his cock hardened painfully in his pants.

She leaned in and lightly kissed his lips while her hands skimmed over his legs to his abdomen, pushing his shirt up away from his skin so that she could lean in and kiss him there. Just one more time, she wanted to feel him loving her just one more time since she was'nt sure if she would ever return to the village after she left. He tangled his fingers in her hair and tugged slightly. "Master, I need to-" She cut him off with a kiss. He blinked at the sudden display of aggretion, what was going on in her mind?

He really needed to tell her about his plan, but damn her, she didn't want to talk, she wanted him to fuck her which was fine since he had no reall way to get rid of his raging hard on any other way, but he was going to do it on his own terms this time, which was when he grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder and walked down the hall to his bedroom and tossed her down on his bed.

She lay there wide eyed as he pulled his shirt off over his head and quickly unfastened his pants, freeing his impressive length. She eyed him with a funny expression on her face and licked her lips, his cock twitched as he narrowed his eyes at her. Did she want to try sucking him a bit? "Master, do you want to try something?" he asked as he walked over to the bed to stand in front of her. Her face turned pink, as she reached out and ran the tip of her index finger over the slit and licked her lips again.

She leaned in and licked the head, Kakashi clenched his teeth as he watched her lick him once, twice, before taking the head into her mouth and sucking. "Is that the best you can do, master?" Kakashi asked with a soft chuckle as she let him go long enough to give him a dirty look before reaching out and taking his balls in her hand and squeezing, Kakashi's legs suddenly went weak and he callapsed onto the floor right in front of her shaking and swearing.

She giggled and summoned her clones to hold him down while she played with him. She wanted to enjoy what was left of her time with him and make some memories to last her until the day they would meet again.

* * *

It was around three in the morning when Uzu climbed out of Kakashi's bed and pulled the covers up over his shoulder before tip toeing out of the room and down the hall to her room. She quickly pulled on her traveling clothes and grabbed her scroll and slipped out the window. _Goodbye, Kakashi. _She thought as she ran across the roof tops to the gate and slipped through while the guards were chatting about something.

She got half a mile away when Jiraiya stepped out from behind a tree with his arms crossed, his dark eyes looked sad despite the grin he had on his face. "Going somewhere, honey?" He asked as she stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him curiously. Was he going to give her away?

He shook his head and smirked at her. "I would never give my princess away. I'm here to see if you want some company where ever your going." He said gently as he reached out and ruffled her hair affectionately. Tsunade had told him about Sauske's attempt to get his hands on her and had asked him to take her out of the village and train her until she was strong enough to kill the brat with just one look, he had agreed that it would be for the best if he did that. But he worried about Kakashi's health.

Would the man be alright on his own for now? Uzu reached out and took his hand and gave him a determined smile. Kakashi would be fine, her last order for him was absolute, he would live and be the same person he was despite her being gone.

Kakashi awoke in the early morning hours and frowned, where was Uzu? She had been asleep next to him when he had dozed off. Siezed by sudden bought of panic he jumped out of the bed and ran down the hall to her room and threw the door open and looked inside. She was'nt there, the window was open, and there was a piece of paper laying on her bed. Walking over to the bed he picked up the paper and read the neat letters sprawled across the page.

I'm leaveing the village until I can protect myself and others better.

I have one last order for you, and you will follow it to the letter.

You will hold on to your sanity, and your life. You will live for the day when we will meet again.

Take care, Kakashi.

Love Uzu

Kakashi blinked, then reread the letter as tears slipped down his face. He had lost the one he loved again. _But not for long._ He thought as he smirked evilly and turned and left the room. He would find her even if he had to follow her to the depths of hell.

* * *

Okay people, that's it for this story. Kind of anti climactic i know but there you go. there will be a sequil so dont fret about that. thank you to all of you who read and reviewed. you guys rock.


End file.
